Wax figures
The wax figures are cursed statues made of wax, that come to life at night whenever the moon is waxing. They seek revenge on Stan for locking them away. Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Sherlock Holmes appears to be the leader of the group. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He killed Wax Stan—even though Wax Stan wasn't alive in the first place—by decapitation. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. He is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes, and is voiced by John Oliver. "You really think you can outwit me, boy? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes? Have you seen my magnifying glass? It's enormous!" -Wax Sherlock Holmessource Wax Larry King When discovered, Grunkle Stan called Wax Larry King a "goblin man" because he didn't know who he really was. When Wax Larry King attacks the twins, his head is cut off his body and falls into a vent, where a rat bites off his ear and runs away with it, prompting him to give chase. Later, he hops in the vent near the attic and answers Mabel's question about which sweater she should wear, saying that the llama hair sweater would be better, as llamas are "nature's greatest warriors." He is also mentioned in the coded message in the credits which, when decoded, says "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." He is based on and voiced by the TV host Larry King. Wax Coolio Wax Coolio assaults Dipper and Mabel along with the wax figures. Later, Mabel uses his head to hit the other wax figures when they are surrounding her. Wax Coolio is based on and voiced by the rapper, Coolio. Wax Richard Nixon Wax Richard Nixon is based on the 37th President of the United States of America, Richard Nixon. He is seen doing his signature "V for victory" sign. In the flashback scene, he stands with Wax Queen Elizabeth as they drink water/soda. During the fight he was kicked away by Dipper. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln melted in the storage room because of exposure to sunlight from a window with open blinds. Stan accused Wax John Wilkes Booth of the murder before Mabel volunteered to create a new statue to replace it. He is based on the 16th President of the United States of America, Abraham Lincoln. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes Boothe is accused by Grunkle Stan of leaving the blinds open, which melted Wax Abraham Lincoln. He is based on Abraham Lincoln's assassin, John Wilkes Booth. He was never actually seen during the epsiode. Wax Groucho Marx After attacking the twins, Wax Groucho is sliced in half by Dipper and makes his final joke before falling apart. He asks why there is nothing in his hand, as he is iconically known for holding a cigar. He is based on the famous comedian Groucho Marx, who was a part of the famous comedic act known as The Marx Brothers. "I've heard about a cutting remark, but this is ridiculous!" -Wax Groucho Marxsource Wax William Shakespeare Wax William Shakespeare's arms are melted off by Mabel, but one of them puts her in a headlock. While in the headlock, Mabel opens a door and jams it on the arm, so she could attack the other wax figures. After the battle is over, Mabel tosses his head into a fire while it recites poetry. He is based on the world-famous playwright William Shakespeare. "Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise again!" -Wax Shakespearesource Wax Genghis Khan Wax Genghis Khan is seen holding a sword when the wax figures are advancing towards Dipper and Mabel.Wax Genghis Khan unlike other wax figures, his is the biggest and the strongest wax figures in the group. His face melts when Dipper splashes coffee on it. Later, he gets lured into the fireplace by Dipper, and Dipper makes a joke after he lured him in. He is based on the Mongol Empire emperor Genghis Khan. Wax Lizzie Borden Wax Lizzie Borden is based on the axe murderess Lizzie Borden. In the fighting scene, she is seen with Wax Robin Hood running towards Mabel to kill her. When she swings her axe where Mabel is, she accidentally cuts off Wax Robin Hood's head. Her axe was the weapon Wax Sherlock Holmes used to behead Wax Stan. Wax Queen Elizabeth II Wax Queen Elizabeth II is based on the Commonwealth monarch, and English queen Queen Elizabeth II. At one part of the flashback scene, she and Wax Richard Nixon can be seen drinking a beverage. Wax Robin Hood Wax Robin Hood was seen trying to grab Mabel along with Wax Lizzie Borden. She later accidentally cuts his head off when she tried to swing the axe at Mabel. He is based on heroic fictional outlaw, Robin Hood. Wax Thomas Edison Wax Thomas Edison appears in the room when it was first discovered, and shortly in the background right before the fight scene. He is based on the American inventor, Thomas Edison. Wax Edgar Allen Poe Wax Edgar Allen Poe was first seen in the fight scene. He was one of the wax figures that got slapped in the face by Mabel by using wax Coolio's head. During the flashback scene, he and Wax Sherlock Holmes were taking funny pictures of Grunkle Stan. But when Grunkle Stan woke up they reverted to their original form. After Grunkle Stan goes to sleep, they continue taking funny pictures of him sleeping. He is based on famous author, Edgar Allen Poe. Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gravity Falls